el rey de la montaña historia pony medieval
by southernstar1234
Summary: la historia relata de mas de mil años, un reino muy lejano al norte de Equestria, es capturado por corceles oscuros servidores del rey Sombra, un principe y su compañia guiados por Star Swirl el barbado, reclamara su reino robado con la ayuda de las princesas Luna y Celestia, ¿lo lograrán? (mi primer fanfic)


**antes de leer:**

_este fanfic de my little pony es inspirado mediante el libro de comprension de la equestria medieval, imagenes y personajes de devianart y principalmente en la serie de hasbro y lauren faust algunos nombres son ficticios y otros son mencionados en la serie, disfruten esta historia mi primer fanfic de my little pony (pronto la historia narrada mediante youtube con los bocetos y mi version del libro comprension de la equestria medieval)._

**El rey de la montaña.**

Hacia ya mucho tiempo, más allá de Equestria existía un lugar de esplendor y magnificencia, la ancestral tierra de Barnor, el reino del gran valle, cuya capital era nada mas que la grandiosa ciudad de Marev, la roca en la montaña, el hogar de los reyes y principalmente del linaje mas largo de la historia pony antigua, "Luin" se conocía, el rey de ese entonces era el gran rey Amunio II, rey de la confianza, señor de los ejércitos de Barnor, él fue el tercero en obtener ese titulo, pues sus antecesores como Golden Star (familia de los Star guardianes de la noche) y Iron Hooves el valiente fueron señores de los ejércitos de Barnor.

El trono de Barnor estaba celosamente custodiado y reservado para su hijo, el príncipe Golden Crown, todo pony que visitase Barnor debía mostrar respeto al rey y al príncipe ya que ellos lo hacían con los habitantes, pero así como tenían sus siervos, también había enemigos, entre ellos estaban como siempre los dragones de montaña, pero los peores fueron los potros de las sombras, Barnor se defendió de la horda de las sombras comandadas por el rey Sombra hacía ya más de 1000 años, pero fueron repelidos por el coraje de Golden Star y las princesas Celestia y Luna, lograron demostrar que la ciudad de piedra y oro no caería fácilmente, mas allá de la historia bélica se toma la tradición de la fiesta del cielo de otoño, según la historia de Barnor, tras la victoria de los campos de Dal Baralon y la retirada del rey Sombra, las princesas Luna y Celestia, al ver la alegría del pueblo de Marev decidieron regalar la luz de la luna y el sol en un hermoso cielo de color morado y rojo, que justamente se formaba en la tarde del 6 de octubre, pues solamente ese día la luna y el sol se posarían en el aro de la punta del castillo de piedra de Marev, una celebración que dura toda una semana, terminada la celebración, entonan el canto de "Corodras" en pony barnoriense antiguo "gracias" acabando los bailes y la música alegre, todos los ponis miran el cielo y cantan acompañados de clarinetes y flautas

"_tianan tumusi eretsun "-gran cielo de otoño_

_Du e la mat durunem etectun -tu belleza se ve ahora en las alturas_

_Tianan uluren iridul -gran luna de lo alto_

_Du e la nam tadamusu -tu belleza se ve este día_

_Ula tu ilama silindur -el sol se junto_

_At na tunieke sidisun -para darnos una fiesta_

_Acna du e lanam tien sidisun -el pueblo agradece al sol_

_Lamat tianan ne ri siriadum -y a la luna por esta tarde_

_Unti ñon doranon sirison -los astros brillan como joyas_

_Silanum dieren ticitun -pues el día es especial_

_Sanctum durequin tianan -la luna como patrona esta_

_Atni duye la nam tucnun -para los habitantes que la respetan_

_Lulo duranan eretsun -bajo ellos en el cielo de otoño_

_Tucuten eriander silinsur -la montaña brilla como el oro_

_Tunusen eliandar sumenur -el rey y los siervos somos uno_

_Niti enti serán enectun -en la tarde inolvidable_

_Rusbi la nan eretsun -no hay tristeza en el otoño_

_Tecta eranam silindur -pues todo es alegría en el reino_

_Sancta ere natan tumurus -sus patronas felices por el regalo_

_Ancti dupires uructun -que a los ponis les dio_

_Susi esno tegente eretsun_" -_en este día especial de otoño"_.

Pero 400 años más tarde, un día después del final de la celebración del cielo de otoño, sería un día para no olvidar según la palabra de los ponis de Barnor.

Lo primero que se escucho era el sonido de los cuernos y tambores que venían del oeste de la ciudad, luego la campana y las trompetas de alarma, un golpe fuerte en la puerta que la abrió al instante, junto con una oleada de extranjeros temibles, empezaron a saquear y robar a los ponis de Marev , los valerosos soldados no pudieron contra el feroz avance de los barbaros extranjeros, Marev estaba perdida, tomaron cada nivel de la montaña hasta llegar al castillo, donde acorralaron al rey unicornio y lo ejecutaron, nombrando a su líder Goldur el temible como nuevo rey de Barnor, y al joven Golden Crown desterrándolo de la ciudad.

Pasaron 13 años desde la llegada de Goldur, y el príncipe reunía voluntarios para recuperar Barnor y ayudaba a su pueblo de la desgracia que vivían en ese momento, siempre con el corazón en su gente, en su pueblo, en su tierra.

Llego un día cálido de julio, y llegaba de viaje un viejo unicornio barbudo, con un sombrero empuntado y una capa azul con cascabeles y estrellas bordadas, y encontró al joven Golden Crown en la puerta de una choza totalmente irreconocible con ropas desgarradas y un capuchón de trapos viejos.

Saludos Golden Crown príncipe de Barnor – dijo el viejo – quien es usted y como es que conoce mi nombre y mi titulo? ¿Es algún espía de Goldur? - interrogo Golden Crown – es curioso que me preguntes y oses llamarme espía como si mi aspecto causara tanta confianza como para conseguir información sobre tu vida o tu causa, y mas curioso es que no recuerdes a los amigos de tu padre, sobre todo a mi Star Swirl – añadió el anciano que dio su nombre – Star Swirl el barbado, el hechicero unicornio y guardián de las tierras del norte y el mejor cronista conocido – añadió el príncipe – soy el mismo, y vine aquí por petición de la patrona de Barnor protectora de los viajeros, y alteza de Equestria princesa Luna, con la misión de ayudarte a recuperar Marev – dijo Star Swirl – tu ayuda será recibida pero la de Luna no la aceptare, ¿Dónde estuvo la princesa y su hermana cuando Goldur asedio mi ciudad?, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando asesinaron a mi padre en el castillo? Preferiría la ayuda de una hormiga que de aquellos que nos abandonaron – dijo Golden Crown – deberías enterarte de lo que pasa en el mundo Golden Crown, pasaste 13 años en Marev desde que Goldur tomo el trono, y no pediste ni acudiste a la ayuda de otros para recuperar lo que es tuyo. ¿Cuantos ponis acudieron a tu llamado durante estos 13 años? - pregunto Star Swirl – tengo 8 que darían su vida por su libertad - respondió Golden Crown – y 8 no son suficiente para enfrentarse a las hordas negras, deja el orgullo Golden Crown, el ejercito de Marev en exilio esta mas allá de estas tierras, cruzando el desierto de la luna, tal vez ya olvidaste la historia de tu ancestro el rey Iron Hooves, para recuperar el tesoro robado de Barnor por el dragón Orgoth el usurpador escondido en la fortaleza del pantano de Gemildir, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de diferentes ciudades para reunir 50 valientes ponis y enfrentarse al dragón, y logro su cometido, y lo nombraron rey de Barnor obviamente. Es momento, Golden Crown, de salir de estos valles e ir afuera, ve con tu compañía de 8 ponis y regresa con 2000, reunirás más soldados en 30 días que en 30 años – dijo Star Swirl – muy bien, hare lo que me dices. – culmino Golden Crown.

Al día siguiente se reunió la pequeña compañía de Golden Crown en el campo del árbol viejo, estaban los jóvenes hermanos pegasos, Long Arrow y Sharp Sword, los ponis terrenales Mefis el temerario y su primo Darsus el lancero, los unicornios Big Shield acompañado de sus dos hermanos Light fire y Silver Harp incluso su amigo del príncipe el pony Strong Hammer, luego le siguió Star Swirl con unos 3 ponis más, los hermanos ponis terrenales Deoras y Tamel, y entre ellos una yegua llamada Gilia la arquera también como los dos anteriormente mencionados, quien acompañaría también a la compañía aunque no lo creyera ninguno de los 11 que seguían al príncipe, comienza la cabalgata, primero llegarían a los poblados del sur de Barnor, luego por el sendero de los pinos, siguiendo el rio cuesta arriba, llegando hacia el limite entre el valle de Barnor y el desierto de la luna, donde su trayecto final sería el Reino de la cordillera Goldoras donde estaba el ejercito de Barnor acogido por su rey y entonces regresarían a Barnor a recuperar el trono.

En la colina verde

Pasaron 5 días del viaje de Golden Crown hacia Goldoras, y la compañía decidió descansar en la pequeña villa de la colina verde, donde tendría las comodidades para alojarse durante unas horas antes de partir y seguir su camino, en su recorrido por la villa, encontraron un lugar conocido como la taberna del viejo caballo, un abrevadero y un hotel para viajeros, el futuro rey fue a solicitar una habitación lo suficientemente grande para sus ponis, mientras que los otros se refrescaban con los jugos de manzana, y jugando con el tradicional jugo de las 7 manzanas que hicieron Gilia la arquera y el grandulón de Strong Hammer para ver quien lograba mantenerse sobrio con la fuerte bebida, mientras que los dos unicornios el mago y el príncipe buscaban la habitación.

Al terminar la búsqueda, Star Swirl y Golden Crown bajaron a la taberna para tomar y comer un poco antes de dormir, entre la cena surge una inquietud en el príncipe unicornio.

-no dejo de pensar en lo que esté haciendo Goldur con mis ponis, ya han pasado 5 días y tengo que volver lo más antes posible, ¿no hay manera más rápida de ir a Goldoras Star Swirl?- dijo Golden Crown con gran preocupación.-cruzar el estrecho que es la frontera entre el valle de Turion y el desierto de la luna es la forma más segura pero larga, otra opción son los túneles de las montañas rocosas pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo más conveniente para nuestra compañía, no tenemos opción alteza, nuestro recorrido hasta Goldoras es de 20 días, y el regreso serán 30 días, aunque ese tiempo dependerá de que tan rápido avancemos, por ahora descansemos alteza, mañana partiremos antes del alba- respondió el unicornio hechicero.

Golden Crown llamo a su compañía a la habitación a descansar pues ya que los dos ponis que jugaban su reto ya no estaban aptos para continuar después de 12 jarras de la bebida, subieron las escaleras, y antes de que Golden Crown pusiera una pesuña en la escalera, el mesero del local le advirtió de una cosa que estaba asegurada.

-mi señor Golden ha de tener mucho cuidado, tras enterarse de su viaje y que todavía esta presente en cuerpo y alma, el envió a sus cazadores a buscarlo.- dijo el mesero. - ¿Goldur ha enviado a cazarme? A quienes envió el falso monarca de mi pueblo- replico el príncipe. – los conocen como los profanadores, son corceles oscuros, mercenarios del norte, a veces van a trote, y otras veces van montados en cualquier animal que se encuentre, todo con tal de ir rápido, merodean en la noche como ratas y se esconden en la sombra de los árboles, tenga cuidado con los profanadores.- le advirtió el mesero.

Terminada la charla, el príncipe subió a la habitación, y se sentó en una vieja silla que estaba junto a la ventana, vigilando la calle como un guardia nocturno.

Pasada unas 3 horas se sintió un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la posada y una voz siniestra que hablaba en voz baja, al ver en la ventana solo miro tres siluetas de caballos con capas largas negras y desenvainando espadas cortas y grises. Entonces levanto a toda la compañía y salieron por una ventana pequeña en la parte trasera de la habitación, hacia un jardín, para escapar por un camino alterno, los ponis no descansaron ese día, más que solo un par de horas, tuvieron que tomar otro camino, viendo que los cazadores oscuros ya tomaron el camino hacia el estrecho.

No tenemos otra opción más que el paso hacia los túneles de las montañas rocosas, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que encontremos allí- dijo Star Swirl, entonces siguieron con el camino, abandonando la pequeña villa a merced de los cazadores.

Las montañas rocosas

Después de abandonar la villa, Golden Crown y sus valientes ponis llegaron a los fríos túneles de las montañas, era ya las 6 de la tarde del séptimo día de viaje, no revisaron el interior del calabozo si hubiese alguna criatura o ser que causara daño alguno. – Enciendan las fogatas y busquen comida- dijo Golden Crown. – creo que es prudente que revisemos este túnel si queremos descansar, hay algunas telarañas y huellas frescas de cascos- añadió el viejo Star Swirl.

Pero los agotados ponis de Barnor, no dudaron en encender las fogatas y acomodar sus mantas en el suelo.

Pasaron 4 horas de descanso y de repente se oyó un sonido como un gruñido que venia del interior de la cueva, los ponis se despertaron al oír ese sonido. – Long Arrow, Sharp Sword, vayan y revisen la cueva- les ordeno el príncipe a los dos hermanos.

Al entrar unos metros más en la cueva vieron una especie de criatura de piedra que se movía como una serpiente, miro a los ponis y los persiguió hasta donde estaban los demás de la compañía, entonces todos tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para la llegada de los hermanos Long y Sharp, al acercarse más a la luz de la fogata, vieron a la temible criatura, entonces Star Swirl reconoció a la bestia. –Ese es un milros, una serpiente de piedra que moraban en estas montañas hacía mucho tiempo cuando la oscuridad dominaba estos paramos, todos sigan hacia adelante, no regresen- dio la orden Star Swirl el barbado. Entonces todos esquivaron al milros de la montaña, corriendo sin cesar a la salida norte de la montaña, nada podía detener a la bestia a menos que haya luz natural del sol o la luna, los 13 llegaron hacia la salida, y vieron a la luna resplandeciente que iluminaba con gran rayo de luz a un valle desértico.

En el desierto de la Luna

Llegaron a la mitad de su camino, cruzando el tenebroso túnel de las montañas, lograron entrar al gran desierto de la Luna, el patio de juegos de la princesa de la noche, pero de pronto se oyó un aullido que venida de las alturas de las colinas de rojas del desierto. – empiecen a correr lo más rápido que puedan ponis, el enemigo viene montado en lobos de valle. ¡Hacia el rio corran!- exclamo el viejo unicornio.

Se apresuraron el paso, y los cazadores oscuros estaban a un par de metros de la compañía que emprendió huida hacia el rio, disparando algunas flechas para distraer a los lobos, pero aun así no podían contra el hambre de los lobos del valle. Llegaron al otro lado del rio pero aun así nada detenía a los lobos y a los cazadores que intentaron cruzar el rio, pero de repente una luz se revela en la mitad del rio, tan intensa fue que ahuyentó a lobos y corceles oscuros. Entonces una voz se alzó en esa luz en una lengua antigua –_tunibis ponaia desaraes eus lunam madaiatam tenotas ed kumbrias funish lafakas- _(quienes son ustedes ponis que cruzan el desierto de la luna trayendo lobos y siniestros oscuros). Y el hechizero Star Swirl respondio en la misma lengua –_kaiamba malakaia ponaia fremus surtern, kurtris et Barnoraia_- (exhaustos viajeros ponis que vienen del sur, del corazón de Barnor). – he recibido a muchos extranjeros en este desierto que solo buscan aventuras sin sentido alguno, pero yo veo a un viajero que es poco común cruzarse con el.- dijo la voz. – Quien se esconde en esa luz muéstrese – dijo Golden Crown. La luz se desvaneció y se notó la figura de una alicornio alta de color azul.

-Bienvenido a mi jardín Golden Crown principe de Barnor, tal vez ya olvidaste a una de las patronas de Barnor o a una de aquellas que les regalo el cielo de otoño hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Soy la monarca de la noche Princesa Luna- dijo la alicornio. – sé que tienes preguntas que deben ser resueltas Golden Crown, inquietudes que aún siguen pendientes de una explicación, incluso de un rencor que sientes desde hace trece años hacia mí y mi hermana, pero hay todavía demasiadas cosas que deben resolverse en estos tiempos.- dijo Luna. – eso no responde a su ausencia de usted y su hermana en Marev hace trece años cuando Goldur llegó, como se si puedo confiar es usted alteza- Dijo Golden Crown – tú no estás solo Golden Crown y no lo estarás, hemos vigilado tu camino, y hemos desviado a varios de cientos de cazadores que venían hacia ti, ahora te digo y será mejor que escuches y hagas lo que te diré ve al norte no pares hasta que encuentres en la colina dorada allí encontraras un filo antiguo que muchos buscaron y perecieron en el intento, sácalo y muéstralo en Goldoras, solo así los ejércitos tuyos y los de la ciudad de la cordillera responderán al ancestral llamado de defender al reino de la montaña. Alteza- culmino la Princesa Luna. Al retirarse los ponis se dieron cuenta que también la princesa les acorto el camino llevándolos a la entrada de un pueblo que estaba a unas millas de la colina dorada y a 150 kilómetros de Goldoras, allí en ese pueblo en el desierto la compañía pudo al fin descansar.

En busca de la colina dorada

Llego el amanecer, y la compañía ya estaba en la entrada del pueblo esperando ordenes, de repente, Golden Crown alza la voz – todos sigan rio arriba, iremos a Goldoras directamente- dijo. – ¿no iras a la colina dorada? ¿Qué paso con la orden que te dijo Luna anoche? No obedeceras?- pregunto Star Swirl. – no confió en la palabra de su alteza, como se si no es una trampa lo que nos espera en ese lugar prefiero confiar en las palabras de un cuervo que de aquellos que abandonaron a mi padre y mi pueblo hace trece años, no confió Star Swirl- dijo Golden Crown con una voz imperativa. – te diré una cosa Golden Crown, algo que me dijo un viejo amigo de Barnor, "la olla no quema hasta que la toques". Ve a la colina dorada, si no lo haces por Luna que te da este obsequio entonces hazlo por Barnor y los ponis que esperan tu llegada en la cordillera- reclamo el viejo Star Swirl.

El príncipe accedió a tomar el camino norte hacia la colina dorada, atravesando parte del desierto de la Luna, caminaron sin descansar como dijo Luna, no pararon ni descansaron en las rocas o las pocas sombras que hallasen en el desierto, llego las 5 de la tarde y divisaron un pequeño cerro de arena, tierra y piedras que brillaba en la tarde como si fuese cubierta de oro, habían llegado a su destino, la colina dorada, la compañía subió a su cumbre, pero no se hallaba nada, entonces empezaron las discusiones de donde esta lo que prometió, por tratarse de una espada antigua de más de 1000 años debería estar enterrada en algún lugar de la colina, el mago Star Swirl tomo su bastón y dio un golpe en el suelo que causó una gran ventisca que reveló una esfera apegada a un posible mango de oro. – ahora es tu turno príncipe, revela lo demás que hay en ese mango enterrado en el suelo- dijo Star Swirl al príncipe de Barnor. Entonces el príncipe con la magia de su cuerno de unicornio empezó a jalar el mango enterrado, revelando así una hoja tan conservada como si fuese recién salida de los hornos de los herreros, una espada que llevaba en su hoja escrita algunas runas antiguas. – ¿qué es lo que dice estas letras?, no son del lenguaje antiguo de Barnor ni de cualquier reino de por aquí- dijo Golden Crown. – ni de Equestria, Cervidas, Cebrica o cualquier reino de más allá, son del mundo perdido, esta espada es de la edad del hierro, por un herrero legendario que solo fabrico tres espadas, y una de ellas es la que llego a ti, como regalo de la princesa Luna hacia ti, ahora lo que dice aquí es "dichoso el corcel que lleve consigo esta hoja del mundo perdido, pues solo los ejércitos de la luz y sus aliados obedecerán y acudirán a su llamado contra el enemigo jurado".- dijo Star Swirl. El príncipe sintió un remordimiento después de lo que dijo a Luna en la noche anterior. Tomo la espada y descansaron en las piedras de la colina, entonces se oyó un aullido, y un cuerno de Goldur. Los cazadores bajaban de las colinas aledañas, la compañía emprendió la huida hacia el norte, pero de repente en su camino aparece un águila blanca, entonces Star Swirl ordeno seguir a la águila solitaria, quien los llevo a la profundidad de un cañón y hacia un callejón sin salida, y en ese momento se oyeron cuernos en la cima del cañón, y salieron ponis acorazados con armaduras acotadas y capas verdes con filos dorados, armados con arcos y espadas, atacaron a los ponis cazadores.

Terminado el encuentro surgió la silueta de un alto corcel con armadura de plata y un casco de bronce, con una capa roja en su lomo, y saludo primeramente al viejo Star Swirl, reclamándoles por que trajeron Ponis oscuros al desierto de la Luna, pero el viejo unicornio prefirió decirle que eran solo unos viajeros extraviados y él era guía del grupo, pero el unicornio vio a Golden Crown y se dirigió a él. – salve Golden Crown príncipe de Barnor, bienvenido seas al camino rojo de Goldoras, lo escoltaremos y a su grupo hacia la ciudad, no está muy lejos de aquí, mi nombre es Sun Light el Paladín y estoy a su servicio-. Pero el unicornio prefirió mantenerse callado y asentar la cabeza.

La ciudad de la cordillera

Siguieron a la escolta del capitán Sun Light, salieron del cañón y se encaminaron por un desfiladero estrecho, solo podía verse las rocas que alumbraba el sol y la salida que parecía una gran línea iluminada, entonces el capitán les dijo a los ponis viajeros – estamos a unos cuantos pasos de cruzar la salida- pues ya se veía la luz de la salida más intensa cada vez que se acercaban, entonces salieron del desfiladero y contemplaron una gran cadena de montañas que se extendía de este a oeste, pero no era como cualquiera que se haya visto, pues toda la cadena montañosa era una ciudad, un reino, desde las cumbres hasta los pies de las montañas, una ciudad que se extendía de oeste a este, habían llegado a Goldoras, la cuidad de la cordillera, en las murallas se podía ver las banderas de los ponis de la cordillera y la bandera de Barnor. Empezó a sonar los cuernos, y abrieron la gran puerta de piedra, el principal acceso de la ciudad, entonces se siguió caminando hasta el palacio del señor de la cordillera, que moraba en lo más alto de las montañas, al llegar fueron recibidos por los guardias del rey de coraza dorada, luego de que el capitán Sun Light pidiera audiencia con el rey, los guardias escoltaron a la compañía de Golden Crown y al capitán al palacio, abrieron las puertas doradas y entraron a un palacio de mármol azul y de columnas de oro y plata, al entrar más allá de la recamara, vieron a un pegaso sentado en un trono de oro macizo.- oh mi señor de la cordillera, le traigo a su presencia a nuestro amigo Star Swirl y al heredero del trono de Barnor que aparece luego de trece años de ausencia- dijo Sun Light al rey pegaso – mi viejo amigo Star Swirl, hemos extrañado mucho su presencia, en esta ciudad sea nuevamente bienvenido, y bienvenido Golden Crown príncipe de Barnor, he oído muchas historias de su pueblo y de su gran cultura. Yo soy Indulas alas de bronce, señor de la cordillera y guardián de la frontera norte, sean bienvenidos todos ustedes compañía de Marev, sean bien recibidos en Goldoras mi reino, tengan la dicha de gozar de las comodidades de mi ciudad. Alteza de Barnor, espero su presencia en el gran salón al atardecer, por el momento descansen.- dijo el rey pegaso Indulas.

Los ponis no dudaron en recorrer las extensas calles de Goldoras, sobretodo Gilia la arquera que se impresiono con la ciudad, que no le hacían justicia a las historias que había escuchado sobre la ciudad de Goldoras, los demás ponis como Long, Sharp, Mefis y Darsus fueron a buscar una taberna donde probar los envidiables jugos del reino, el resto fue a dormir para reencontrarse en la taberna de Caballo errante, pero quien acompaño a la yegua Gilia fue Strong Hammer, pues ya habían entablado una gran amistad entre ellos, primero fueron a visitar la gran catarata blanca de Goldoras, que recorría como un rio desde lo alto de la ciudad hasta la naciente del rio Lunar, luego a los balcones de los reyes, hechos de madera blanca con antorchas iluminando cada ventana, estuvieron maravillados por la ciudad, se hizo de noche y fueron a la taberna donde se encontraban los demás ponis, al entrar vieron a sus amigos riéndose y compartiendo historias y experiencias vividas, rodeados de jarras de jugos en una mesa extensa, entonces Gilia y Strong Hammer fueron con los demás y pidieron una ronda más del famoso jugo de las 7 manzanas, la alegría era intensa que empezaron a cantar.

"_hay ho me voy a beber_

_A sanar un poco mi corazón roto_

_El agua puede caer en las lluvias_

_Y de las montañas puede bajar_

_Pero siempre habrá lugares por conocer_

_Pero algo más refrescante que el agua_

_Y los viajes por praderas verdes_"

"_es lo que esta poni acaba de tomar_".

Se oyeron muchos aplausos y risas de los demás que se encontraban en la taberna del Caballo errante, entonces el dueño del lugar pidió que los deleitara con otra canción de su pueblo, - esta canción la cantamos cada vez que vamos a una taberna bien conocida por cada poni de Barnor, no por sus bebidas, sino por cada historia que entra a la taberna- dijo Darsus.

"_por cada lugar encontraras_

_Muchas bebidas que tomar_

_Pero hay una que se distingue de los demás_

_Y casi no tiene ningún rival_

_Cada experiencia hallaras_

_Mil historias encontraras_

_Mucho mejor que sus jugos_

_En el viejo Tommy_".

Y más aplausos y risas se escucharon en la taberna, hasta que de la puerta apareció Golden Crown, y la fiesta de la taberna se silenció y la compañía se levantó de sus asientos. – mis hermanos de armas, me han acompañado en un largo viaje que tendrá su recompensa, nuestra libertad, el caudillo volverá a su hogar y ya no será buscado como un fugitivo, cada uno de ustedes, les debo mi vida y mi gratitud, amigos de Goldoras, ellos son mis valientes guerreros de Barnor, los pegasos más audaces que vi Long Arrow y Sharp Sword, los ponis terrenales y los más arriesgados que he conocido, Mefis y Darsus, los unicornios más valientes que he conocido Big Shield, Light Fire y Silver Harp, los dos ponis terrenales más astutos que un fénix, Deoras y Tamel, a mi fiel amigo Strong Hammer y a una yegua cuya valentía es de digna admiración, Gilia la arquera. Ahora mis queridos amigos, volveremos a nuestras tierras con la libertad como bandera- dijo Golden Crown.

Y la taberna se alzó en hurras y entusiasmo, admirando a los valientes que vienen a reclamar su ejército refugiado en la ciudad de la cordillera.

El consejo de los guardianes

Star Swirl fue llamado por el capitán Sun Light para que se reuniese con el consejo que le esperaba en la torre este del castillo azul, al llegar a la sala, se encontró con tres princesas que eran las guardianas del arcoíris y de los elementos de la naturaleza, Iris de Cervidas, Roseta de las altas montañas de Prance, y la princesa Luna de Equestria que esperaba entre las dos, de repente aparecieron Galaxy de Hostralia, y Firefly de Heliopolis, también se encontraba el rey grifo Dario II de los reinos Grifin y la reina del imperio de cristal Shinning diamond, de repente aparece el águila blanca que guio a Golden Crown y su compañía al cañón del desierto, pero cuando toco el suelo se transformó en una alicornio alta blanca de melena rosada, era Celestia de Equestria. Todos ya se encontraban reunidos en la torre. Y empezó la conversación.

"sabemos todos porque estamos aquí reunidos en la gloriosa ciudad de Goldoras, un punto de encuentro inesperado a los planes que se habían programado Star Swirl, si bien recuerdo, te ordenamos vigilar el valle de Turion, pero ahora te encontramos a 150 kilómetros del lugar ordenado, guiando un grupo de viajeros cuyo destino era esta ciudad. ¿Tienes alguna excusa por no obedecer tus órdenes dadas?" dijo Dario de Grifonia.

"mi señor Dario, también si recuerdo, parte de mi tarea fue ver si había algún cambio en el valle, pues le diré que hay un cambio radical, los milros volvieron a las montañas rocosas, los lobos salen de sus madrigueras solo para atacar a cualquier viajero, e incluso la presencia de barbaros extranjeros que invaden tierras, pero eso no es solo en Turion, también en el desierto de la luna, las aves ya no están merodeando el desierto, los lobos de valle vuelven pero adiestrados solo para atacar u obedecer a otros que no son sirvientes de la Luz, eso es de mucho por tomar en cuenta" dijo Star Swirl.

"eso no es de mucho por preocuparse, si tenemos conocido por nuestra participación y la historia de Equestria y de los 7 reinos, el enemigo fue desterrado de nuestro suelo hace ya 400 años". Dijo la pegaso Firefly.

"cada detalle es importante ver mi querida amiga Firefly, hace ya mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba acabando la edad de hierro de los ponis, durante el reinado de Iron Hooves en Barnor, tuvo en su poder algo que creíamos un mito, algo que nos decía que debemos prepararnos, algo que encontró en lo más oculto de la fortaleza de Gemildir tan apreciado por el dragón que lo poseía, el ojo de Orgoth, nos dio 20 predicciones, las cuales se cumplieron 17 ahora creo yo y mi hermana que estamos en la época de la dieciochoava profecía, _15 reyes más para Barnor, dos serán los que harán el cambio, el décimo rey de Barnor será el vencedor, y el ultimo será el rey del día y de la noche, del milenio y del periodo, el rey que pasara a la eternidad_. Desde que fue escrito por Iron Hooves hace mil quinientos treinta años siendo posiblemente el dieciseisavo rey, desde allí contamos hasta el décimo que señala a Golden Star, que logró derrotar al ancestral enemigo en su segundo regreso, desde entonces 4 reyes gobernaron 100 años exactamente ahora creemos que tal vez estemos en la época del último rey de Barnor, las otras dos profecías son todavía un misterio que no podemos resolver" dijo Celestia alzando la voz.

"Golden Crown todavía no es el Rey, si la profecía es cierta, el último rey de Barnor si será tan eterno como cualquiera de nosotros deberá ser un alicornio. Ahora lo que nos dice Star Swirl no es mucha evidencia como para poner a los 7 reinos a la defensiva por la tercera llegada de la oscuridad" dijo Iris de Cervidas.

"yo he presenciado como mi desierto ha sido infestado por criaturas que nunca se vieron, los ponis que habitan en los pueblos cercanos al rio Lunar temen salir de noche a explorar o vigilar sus cultivos, yo creo que hay algo que está pasando ante nuestros ojos que se cerraron o voltearon ignorando a nuestro alrededor, algo que no es natural, algo como si fuese magia negra, y creo que nuestro viejo amigo Star Swirl tiene algo que tomo de los cazadores oscuros que los perseguían" dijo la princesa Luna de Equestria.

"En efecto su alteza" dijo el viejo unicornio exaltado.

Durante su huida de la compañía hacia las montañas rocosas, Star Swirl había tomado unas de las flechas que fueron disparadas por los corceles cazadores oscuros, unas flechas que ya se conocían, eran negras con puntas de hierro macizo, con forma de un cuerno de unicornio y con espinas en forma de pequeñas espadas rodeando la punta de la flecha.

"esto encontré durante nuestra huida de la colina verde, y sé que esta flecha no ha sido disparada una sola vez, y no es la primera vez que en algo así" dijo Star Swirl.

"hemos estado ciegos durante mucho tiempo, y el enemigo ya está armando el tablero para colocar sus piezas, estas flechas indican que nuestro ancestral enemigo ha regresado del lugar donde se escondió, ahora su ojo esta puesto en cualquier lugar, viendo donde estamos tan desprotegidos para que pueda entrar y someter a todos nuevamente a la oscuridad" dijo la princesa de Prance Roseta con gran preocupación.

"es hora de que levantemos la guardia, puede ser mañana o en cualquier momento, que las sombras intenten ingresar a los reinos, y sabemos bien que hay puntos fijos para que las demás ciudades capitales caigan, cada defensa debe estar alerta, hay que ayudarnos entre todos nosotros" dijo Galaxy de Hostralia.

"la muralla blanca del imperio de cristal aumentara su guardia, pero si llegase el enemigo, tendré que necesitar más apoyo para repeler sus ataques" dijo Shinning Diamond.

"entonces yo acudiré antes mi señora de cristal, el acero grifin una vez más saldrá de las armerías, y chocaran contra los escudos del invasor, acudiremos al llamado" dijo Dario de Grifonia.

"y cada reino deberá defenderse, pero ahora el principal objetivo es expulsar a Goldur del trono de Marev, de eso nos encargaremos yo y mi hermana, hay una promesa que cumplir, los demás mantenga cada guardia en alerta, día y noche, año tras año" dijo Celestia.

Acabo la reunión para Galaxy, Roseta, Iris, Firefly y para Dario, pero las hermanas alicornios se quedaron junto con Star Swirl.

"ahora tenemos una tarea especial para ti Star Swirl, solo que esta será tu ultima tarea del consejo." Dijo Luna.

"estoy a sus servicios altezas, no hay ultima tarea, solo hay primera tarea" dijo Star Swirl.

"queremos que tú seas el protectorado de Barnor, el guardián, pero eso solo cuando Golden Crown recupere su reino, tu serás proclamado protector de cada piedra, de cada ser, y cada planta del reino de los ponis de Barnor, una tarea como la dijiste, no tendrá fin, solo comienzo." aclaro Celestia.

"que así sea alteza" afirmo Star Swirl.

"nosotras somos las patronas de Barnor, y cada vez que pidan nuestra ayuda acudiremos a nuestro pueblo devoto." Termino Luna, dejando la torre junto a su hermana volando al sur.

El regreso de la bandera al estandarte.

Se oyeron cuernos de las afueras de la ciudad, Golden Crown y su compañía salió de la taberna, entonces vieron un batallón de 500 corceles oscuros que venían de Barnor, armados con arcos, flechas, espadas, escudos y catapultas, estaban listos para asediar la ciudad, tocaron las campanas en la ciudad, entonces salieron los arqueros de Goldoras hacia la muralla, junto con los que operaban las catapultas, de la muralla, también subieron a la muralla Gilia, Long Arrow y Light Fire, tomaron sus arcos y flechas y apoyaron a los defensores de la muralla, también el viejo Star Swirl subió para apoyar a los arqueros con espada en su casco y su baston indicaba hacia quienes debían atacar primero, y entonces vieron como levantaban escaleras para asediar la muralla, y los demás intentaban quitar las escaleras, hasta que Golden Crown ordeno a los guardias abrir la gran puerta de piedra, saliendo a atacar a los corceles oscuros con sus espadas, entonces la compañía bajo de la muralla y apoyo al príncipe, luego el capitán Sun Light ordeno tocar el cuerno de los Barnorios para que salgan de sus barracas y salgan al ataque y defensa de su líder, luego le siguieron los Goldorianos, con sus lanzas largas y sus escudos ovalados, y todos entraron a la batalla por defender la ciudad, hasta que llegaron al corazón del batallón, donde se encontraba el comandante Silas el arrebatador, Golden Crown recordó su rostro y su terrorífica marca de su costado, no dudo en lanzarse hacia él, atacándolo con su espada Barnoriense y la espada encontrada en la colina dorada, hasta que logro atravesarlo con la espada de Barnor, diciéndole "ahora siente lo que mi padre sintió por tu líder", con el comandante caído, solo faltaba eliminar el resto del batallón, Golden Crown alzo un grito de guerra ancestral de Barnor "_¡uscarla halduras! ¡tunumbhas Barnorios!_" y el ejército de Barnor, la compañía de Golden Crown y los soldados de Goldoras se lanzaron contra los corceles oscuros no dejando rastro alguno de los invasores. Al finalizar la batalla los ponis soldados de Barnor vieron a su jurado líder con la espada de la realeza de Barnor y la espada de los ejércitos, entonces se inclinaron ante el príncipe. – hemos esperado mucho este momento, en el que un alto señor de Barnor viniese a nuestro encuentro, ahora a llegado el momento de volver a las viejas banderas y estandartes, y marchar hacia nuestro hogar, estamos a sus órdenes alteza de Barnor- dijo el capitán de los Barnorios. De repente aparece Indulas, junto a Sun Light cansado del combate, -ahora se que mi pueblo corre peligro, y la libertad de otro esta en juego, por el bien de mi reino te entrego a ti Golden Crown el mando del ejército de Barnor, y también nosotros marcharemos junto a ustedes, por el bien de mi reino iremos a Barnor y la sacaremos de la opresión a nuestro aliado, Goldoras responderá a su llamado. Toquen los cuernos y las campanas, llamen a cada soldado de la ciudad, que se preparen, al alba saldremos rumbo al sur hacia Barnor-. De inmediato la ciudad preparo a sus valientes ponis para viajar a Barnor, directo a la ciudad de Marev.

Llego el amanecer del día 20 y sonaron las campanas, las puertas estaban abiertas y los ponis de Goldoras ya marchaban hacia Barnor, con sus banderas y estandartes, los ponis de Barnor sacaron la bandera de su rey y su estandarte del mismo, y la compañía guiaba a todo el gran ejercito reunido junto con Sun Light y Star Swirl el barbado portando un estandarte que tenía consigo el mapa con el que viajaron los ponis de Golden Crown, pero esta vez seguirían el camino tradicional de Goldoras a Barnor, cruzando los bosques, los pantanos, las montañas nevadas, cada vez más cerca estaban de la ciudad de la montaña que la veían a lo lejos, rodeada de nubes, que la cubrían, hasta que se dirigieron al paso rocoso del gran abismo, un sendero de escaleras de piedra estrecha, bajando las escaleras se podía ver el gran valle de Dal Baralon, la gran puerta de Barnor y la gigantesca ciudad que se levantaba hasta el cielo con banderas negras izadas y como símbolo un unicornio blanco, Golden Crown ordeno tocar los cuernos, para despertar a la ciudad y salieran a sus balcones a ver como bajaba el gran ejercito reunido y las banderas junto a los estandartes bajando grada por grada, en ese momento Big Shield empezó a entonar una marcha que salió de su propia creación, y le siguieron los demás

"_el tirano escondido_

_En su madriguera_

_Desde lo alto mira_

_Asustado desde la torre_

_Como bajan de los abismos_

_Hacia el valle_

_Las banderas bajan_

_Junto con palos dorados_

_Las espadas en sus vainas_

_Y los estandartes relucientes_

_Como bajan de los abismos_

_Hacia el valle_

_Los cautivos miran hacia el norte_

_A sus jurados guardianes_

_Sus ojos de lágrimas miran_

_Como bajan de los abismos_

_Hacia el valle_

_Las estrellas otra vez brillaran_

_Como los cristales de las rocas_

_Y el sol otra vez brillara_

_Como el oro de la montaña_

_La luna a su esplendor volverá_

_Como la plata del tesoro_

_Otra vez habrá paz_

_Y las pesadillas acabaran_

_Cuando vean al príncipe _

_Entrando al valle_

_Y tú amigo hacia dónde vas_

_Porque ya escapas_

_Si nuestro rey ya viene_

_Y miras mejor_

_Como bajan del abismo_

_Hacia el valle"_

Y con esa marcha, los ponis de Barnor y Goldoras bajaron de los abismos rocosos hacia los verdes pastos del valle, a escasos metros de la puerta ya estaban.

Fin del viaje

Una vez ya instalados los ejércitos, Golden Crown, acompañado de sus valientes ponis que salieron de Barnor y de Sun Light con dos abanderados, avanzan hasta la puerta, entonces un guardia oscuro pregunta - ¿Quién viene de los abismos hasta el dominio de Goldur el temible?-

Entonces Golden Crown responde a la pregunta –solicito la presencia de su señor, he venido desde los bastos desiertos de la luna, y de la gran cordillera a hablar con su líder- el guardia envía el mensaje al palacio, pero el unicornio oscuro se niega a salir de la puerta, y empieza a hablar de la torre sur –te creía muerto Golden Crown, durante trece años estuve ciego de tu presencia en la ciudad, cuando abandonaste Marev al fin me di cuenta que todavía respirabas, ahora vienes armado como general de los ejércitos de Goldoras y Barnor amenazando la ciudad que una vez fue tuya y ahora me pertenece por derecho como conquistador-. De repente dos luces aparecen a los dos extremos de los ponis que estaban al frente de la puerta, una luz blanca, y otra dorada, al revelarse se vieron a las princesas Luna y Celestia revelando sus alas para imponer el temor ante el corcel unicornio que estaba en la torre sur.-mira ahora Goldur, no vengo solo, las patronas de mi tierra me protegen al igual que sus devotos que habitan en la montaña, fieles servidores y gratos del sol y la luna, y no habrá a quien más darle fe más que a sus altezas de Equestria- dijo Golden Crown. – tu derecho de conquistador jamás será aceptado por los ponis de Barnor, tu solo eres un senescal, una pluma en el sillón del rey que con el tiempo o el viento se ira, no tienes derecho de estar en ese trono, los ponis de Barnor, ya tienen su rey y no es el que está escondido en la torre de la ciudad- dijo Luna.

-esta contienda es entre tú y yo Goldur, deja ir a los habitantes de la ciudad a buscar refugio, ellos no tienen nada que ver entre nuestros asuntos- dijo Golden Crown. Pero Goldur no cedería fácilmente a la petición del príncipe. – no dejare que ellos se larguen de la ciudad, si ellos son de Barnor, sufrirán con Barnor, ellos tienen ya a su líder yo soy ahora el rey de Barnor, el sol y la luna ya no serán sus protectores, pues ya hay uno que de regreso esta de las profundidades, la oscuridad será su nuevo patrón, ya no servirán a dos alicornios de poderes compartidos, solo obedecerán y amaran a uno la sombra será su señor. Si no retiras tus tropas hasta el amanecer del siguiente día, los ponis de Marev serán los primeros en sentir la hoja de nuestras dagas- dijo Goldur el temible amenazando al príncipe y alejándose de la torre.

Golden Crown supo que Goldur no dejaría a los ponis de Marev, así que él y su compañía idearon un plan para sacar a los habitantes de Marev, rápidamente con la magia de los cuernos del príncipe, Star Swirl, Big Shield, Silver Harp y Light Fire, hicieron un túnel que pasaba por debajo de la muralla. Llegada la noche, la princesa Luna lanzo un hechizo que dejo dormidos a todo guardia de la ciudad, ganándole tiempo a Golden Crown en sacar a los Marevianos por el túnel uno por uno hasta que no quedara ningún poni más que solo las tropas de Goldur, terminaron de sacar a todos los ponis y colocaron una piedra en la cueva sellándolo completamente.

Llego el amanecer y Goldur despertó con la impresión de tener todavía a los dos ejércitos en el valle y a toda la ciudad vacia y silenciosa. La acción de Golden Crown enfureció a Goldur que de inmediato ordeno preparar a cada soldado para dar el primer ataque. Mientras que Golden Crown ya mandaba a sonar las los cuernos y trompetas para empezar la batalla, se puso su armadura de bronce su casco de plata, también amarraba a su lomo, en su costado derecho su espada encontrada en la colina dorada, y a su izquierda la espada que le concedieron cuando estuvo en Marev como príncipe, entonces apareció Star Swirl con su bastón y una espada mandoble – mi querido Golden Crown, ¿estás listo para el último tramo de tu misión?- pregunto. –Tengo mi coraza lista y mi espada limpia y ansiosa de salir- dijo Golden Crown, - Golden Crown, ¿estás listo para tu último tramo de tu misión?- pregunto nuevamente el unicornio hechicero. – Mis soldados están listos para que sigan mis órdenes- respondió el príncipe. –Golden Crown ¿estás listo para la última parte de tu misión?- pregunto por tercera vez el unicornio. – que mas quieres que te diga mi viejo amigo, no se que es lo que quieres saber- dijo Golden Crown confundido. – quería saber si estas listo en realidad, no solo con tus armas y tus ejércitos, sino con tu espíritu, todos sabemos muy bien que la ultima parte de todo es que vuelvas a tu silla dorada, pero de eso también depende de que tan listo este tu alma para este último camino de tu misión, que tan listo estas tu para ser rey, eso te lo responderás tú mismo- culmino Star Swirl.

Suenan los cuernos en el valle, y Goldur da el primer golpe con las catapultas de las torres de guardia, entonces Golden Crown ordena que también se contrataque con sus catapultas, y arqueros, tenían que cubrir a los arietes que iban a la puerta, al llegar el ariete se dan los golpes con la moledora de hierro fundido, y la puerta todavía resistía, hicieron varios intentos hasta que en el treceavo golpe se rompe una de las bisagras de metal que tenía sostenido la madera que bloqueaba la entrada, y se abren las puertas, la compañía se lanza hacia la ciudad, y seguido de ellos los barnorios y los Goldorianos guiados por las princesas Luna y Celestia arrasando con los guardias del primer nivel de la ciudad, subiendo hacia el segundo, eliminando a cada soldado negro que se interponía, durante 4 horas combatieron hasta llegar a la mitad de la ciudad, fue en ese momento en que ve a Goldur, armado con un mazo y una espada negra, Golden Crown no le importo los demás, su objetivo estaba en Goldur, corrió hacia el unicornio negro y empezó un duelo entre los dos líderes, Goldur atacaba a Golden Crown con su mazo y el príncipe repelía los ataques con la espada de la colina dorada, provocando un sonido como el de un trueno cada vez que chocaban, hasta que en un movimiento, Golden Crown se defiende con la espada de Barnor, y esta sale volando por los aires hasta caer a varios metros de él y haciéndolo caer al príncipe al suelo, ahora solo tenía un arma, y era la espada de los ejércitos, la cogió y le corto su cuerno a Goldur haciéndolo caer al suelo de inmediato, justo en el momento en que va a dar su golpe final, una flecha disparada por el capitán de los arqueros oscuros quedo clavada en el costado derecho de Golden Crown, le siguió otra que le dio en su pata izquierda, y otra en su lomo, haciéndolo inclinar por el dolor que ya sentía, Gilia y Strong Hammer vieron como caía su líder y se lanzaron hacia los arqueros, luego Long Arrow y Sharp Sword volaron hacia los arqueros atacándolos ferozmente, y el resto de la compañía junto con Star Swirl y las princesas intentan llegar hacia Golden Crown. Goldur intenta coger su espada pero Golden Crown se levanta y toma su espada, atravesándolo a Goldur y acabando con el de una vez, después de acabar con Goldur coge una bandera barnoriense tirada en el suelo, y con sus últimos esfuerzos intenta subir a unas gradas y a una plataforma donde la agita y grita con todas sus fuerzas "_¡LIBERTAD!_", ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir, y cae de la plataforma y de las gradas directo al suelo de piedra, termino la batalla en las calles de Marev y en una plaza de la ciudad con miles de cuerpos en el suelo, y uno de ellos era de Golden Crown, la compañía corrió hacia el cuerpo del príncipe tendido en el suelo y su cabeza apoyada en el primer escalón de la plaza, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de los once ponis, y de Star Swirl, luego llegaron volando las princesas agotadas por la batalla, y el capitán Sun Light, quien se quitó su casco y lo puso en su pecho. – mis queridos amigos, hemos vivido una gran aventura que tuvo un final inesperado por todos, los tendré a todos muy presentes en el otro mundo de mis ancestros- dijo Golden Crown a la compañía que lloraba desconsolada – alteza Luna, alteza Celestia, les pido perdón si no confié en su palabra, si no confié en ustedes, y por cualquier error que cometí- dijo Golden Crown con lamento a las princesas, -Golden Crown, tu perdón fue escuchado, señor de la montaña- dijo Luna sollozando – te prometemos que la guardia jamás bajara y Barnor volverá a la grandeza, majestad – dijo Celestia entre llanto, -Star Swirl mi anciano amigo, gracias por abrirme los ojos y guiarnos hacia la esperanza de mi pueblo- le dijo Golden Crown a Star Swirl

-mis servicios siempre serán hacia Barnor y Marev amigo, no los dejare solos te lo prometo- dijo el viejo unicornio, Golden Crown ya estaba dando sus últimos respiros, dio una mirada más a la compañía, a las princesas, hasta que vio izada de nuevo la bandera de Barnor en lo alto de la torre de guardia norte, y se despidió mirando a la bandera dando su último suspiro "misión cumplida compañía", cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar.

Fue llevado al palacio en lo alto de la montaña en procesión, cargado por sus once compatriotas en lomos con un anda de madera improvisado, y la bandera del rey tapándolo de las pezuñas hasta la cabeza.

El rey de la montaña

Terminada la batalla, los ponis de Marev volvieron a sus hogares, no se sentía ni pena ni tristeza por la muerte del príncipe, los negocios abrieron, los abrevaderos volvieron a sus funciones, las banderas negras fueron quemadas y se colocaron las de Barnor por todo el reino, era un día tranquilo como los que tuvieron antes de la llegada de Goldur, mientras que en el palacio se preparaba ya el entierro de Golden Crown, su sarcófago ya estaba listo y su tumba estaba ya al costado de su padre, hasta que las voces se alzan de lo más bajo de la ciudad, "¡Salve Golden Crown, rey de Barnor, el renovador de la ciudad!", Celestia, Luna, Star Swirl y toda la compañía quienes estaban en la cámara funeraria salieron afuera al jardín y de un muro vieron a los ponis reunidos en la puerta, las casas tenían las banderas del rey, que hondeaban y daban su esplendor con su color rojo y sus bordes dorados, reclamaban entre todos, "el príncipe ha hecho mucho por nosotros, aun muerto debe recibir lo que tanto añoraba, el titulo de Rey de la montaña", todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose con curiosidad "¿será posible hacer a alguien muerto rey? ¿Cuánto duraría su reinado?". Entonces Celestia dijo – los ponis de Barnor exigen un gobernante, y no eligen a otro más que a Golden Crown, no miran a ver a otros, todos gritan y celebran que Golden Crown sea rey- entonces luna agrego –le daremos un corto periodo. Preparémoslo, que hoy sea su coronación, pongámosle la capa roja, su armadura de oro y plata, hoy le daremos el título, pero dos días después de la coronación Marev deberá tener a otro ya sentado en el trono- entonces los ponis de Golden Crown, Star Swirl, y las princesas prepararon el gran salón para la ceremonia, los estandartes en cada columna, la alfombra había sido limpiada del polvo, y las banderas del rey colgaban en las astas, y el cuerpo de Golden Crown era vestido y arreglado para recibir la corona que paso por todos sus ancestros.

Llego el atardecer, y los ponis de Marev se reunieron en el gran salón, Celestia y Luna estaban a los costados del trono, con sus alas abiertas para mostrar su esplendor, los guardias en cada columna del palacio, con una armadura de plata que brillaba como una estrella, y la trompetas estaban en un estrado esperando que dieran el toque del cuerno en la ciudad. suenan los cuernos que se escucharon por cada esquina de la ciudad, por toda la montaña se escuchaba, la gran puerta del palacio se abre, y la compañía cargaba un ataúd de mármol negro con bordes dorados, que tenía en su interior a Golden Crown, con su traje de gala y la espada de los ejércitos estaba sostenida en sus pesuñas apoyadas a su pecho, y las trompetas suenan junto con los tambores que retumban en todo el palacio mientras que la compañía avanzaba con su líder en sus lomos, al llegar un silencio profundo se sintió, luego Luna alza la voz, -alégrense pueblo de Barnor, pues su rey vuelve como el viento a la montaña aquí está ante nosotros, él ha regresado a su tierra que lo esperaba con ansias-. Luego Celestia toma la corona con la magia de su cuerno y la baja mientras dice –he aquí a su rey Barnor, el regreso luego de trece años de cautiverio, salve Golden Crown majestad de la montaña y rey de los ponis de Barnor- ahora Golden Crown recibió la corona de su familia, todos los ponis presentes aplaudieron, hasta que otra vez el silencio se apodero del palacio, los guardias movieron el trono que tenía una zanja que fue cavada mientras preparaban la coronación, y lentamente la compañía llevo al rey lentamente a su tumba debajo del trono de Barnor mientras entonaban una marcha que fue preparada para él.

"_en la gloriosa montaña_

_El rey a su trono por fin volvió_

_Su enemigo muerto esta_

_Y Barnor no sufrirá más_

_Los martillos y hachas rotas están_

_Las espadas y lanzas sin filo_

_Pero ahora descansaran_

_Pues el rey se los ordena_

_El trono de la montaña se libero_

_La paz otra vez habitara la montaña_

_Salga ya de las cordilleras y bosques_

_Vengan que el rey está aquí_

_El rey a su trono volvió_

_En lo alto de la montaña_

_Su enemigo ha caído_

_Y sus demás también caerán_".

Con esta última canción el rey fue sepultado bajo el trono de la montaña, las flautas, las trompetas y las harpas que acompañaban la canción se detuvieron, y en poco tiempo todos abandonaron el palacio y fueron a sus casas, Celestia, Luna, Star Swirl y la compañía durmieron en las habitaciones del castillo, en sus sueños apareció Golden Crown sentado en un trono dorado en un jardín tan verde como una hoja de árbol recién nacida y un espejo de agua al frente suyo con el que miraba a todo el reino de Barnor con todos los ponis presentes, les dijo –porque me dan un reinado de tres días, yo soy el rey que siempre estará atento a su pueblo, tal vez no estaré presente con mi cuerpo ni tampoco puedan oírme cuando despierten pero tengan en cuenta que yo en sus sueños estaré y mandando a todo pony en mi reinado-.

A la mañana siguiente, creyeron que era solo un sueño de un pony, pero luego de que se preguntasen si vieron a Golden Crown en sus sueños y todos afirmaron la pregunta, todos vieron al rey en el mismo escenario, con las mismas características y recordaron las profecía escrita por el rey Iron Hooves, pues él ya era el quinceavo rey de Barnor, aquel que gobernaría eternamente, entonces los planes para escoger a un nuevo rey fueron cancelados, y la ciudad se llenó de alegría, las princesas de Equestria ordenaron crear una corona de oro fundido y perlas azules para que estuviese en el trono, y luego Luna ordeno a Star Swirl a dejar Unicornia y venir a Marev donde viviría el resto de sus días como protectorado, junto a su aprendiz Clover la sabia, y los ponis de la compañía de Golden Crown moraron en el castillo protegiéndolo y resguardando junto con el glorioso ejercito de barnorios. Sun Light volvió con a Goldoras junto con sus soldados despidiendo a la montaña con sonidos de trompetas, pues avisaría a Indulas que la profecía de Iron Hooves se cumplió.

Los días de celebración volvieron a Barnor, el día del cielo de otoño se celebró como nunca antes se había hecho, pues también celebraban su libertad que fue recuperada por Golden Crown, señor y rey de la montaña.


End file.
